ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Vlaire
Vlaire is a character in Across the Portal: Insurgence and the best friend of Xerin Hedashield in high school. Biography Vlaire was born on Vrael in 268 BBY. In junior high, she befriended a girl named Xerin Hedashield, a girl who, like Vlaire, was ambitious and was good at projecting a "sweet little girl" facade. She came to love Hedashield with a passion. However, while she appreciated Vlaire in turn, she had no sentiment of any kind as she disliked the idea of being emotionally attached to anyone. The two spent a lot of time together and enjoyed initiating numerous "nasty incidents" that happened throughout their time at school that the authorities were never completely able to link to them. Eventually, Vlaire witnessed Xerin stepping into the Omnipotent One's chamber and heal him with an exceptionally complex array of treatment materials that he needed. It is possible that she created them herself. When Xerin got to school, Vlaire was caught off-balance because Xerin was wearing a colorful and fancy bra that didn't cover her belly, which protruded abnormally. There were only two weeks of school left, during which time Vlaire kept an eye on Xerin's bulging belly, as she noticed she was quickly gaining weight, but didn't initially mention it. Xerin baffled her even more because she kept coming to school wearing skimpy, midriff-baring outfits, making Vlaire wonder if she enjoyed it. Her confidence inspired Vlaire to start wearing similar attire to school. On her last day of school, she said a tearful goodbye to Xerin. The two of them hugged affectionately, but feeling Xerin's wide stomach against hers is what made Vlaire want to ask about it. Xerin directed Vlaire into a corner of the school where she addressed her tenderly. Xerin lied that she had simply encountered a growth spurt. The two promised to stay in touch on Holobook. Physical description Vlaire was a strong, healthy, and fit teenager with an above average height. Her body was thin and slightly muscular as shown by her tight stomach. She had long, brown hair, blue eyes, and was usually seen in casual clothing. Personality and traits Vlaire was intelligent, sophisticated, and calm. She was physically active. She was considered an intelligent, polite young woman who showed an enthusiasm to learn and was able to use her ability to project a "sweet little girl" facade to charm people when necessary. However, this was all a ruse, as she was very manipulative, with her and her best friend, Xerin Hedashield, initiating numerous "nasty incidents" that happened throughout their time at school that the authorities were never completely able to link to them. Vlaire greatly admired Xerin's abilities and saw them as unique. Powers and abilities Despite not being Force-sensitive like her best friend, Vlaire possessed an incredible intellect, as she was considered to be a brilliant student in her school on Vrael. From a young age, Vlaire also displayed remarkable talent for the manipulation of others, being able to gain the trust of every teacher in her school. She was considered charming by most people who met her. Besides her formidable intelligence, Vlaie proved to be a consummate actress, being able to hide her true nature from almost everyone in school. She was able to convince all of the school staff and instructors that her facade of being a model student was her true personality. Relationships Xerin Hedashield ]] During her junior high education, Vlaire befriended a girl named Xerin Hedashield, a girl who, like her, was ambitious and was good at projecting a "sweet little girl" facade. The two became the best of friends. She came to love Xerin with a passion, and while she appreciated Vlaire in turn, she felt no real emotional attachment to her, which wasn't personal as Xerin hated being too dependent on anybody. The two spent a lot of time together and enjoyed initiating numerous "nasty incidents" that happened throughout their time at school that the authorities were never completely able to link to them. Vlaire greatly admired Xerin's abilities and saw them as unique. The two sadly bade each other goodbye after Hedashield fled to Der Erebolten. Appearances *''Across the Portal: Insurgence'' References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Normal weight characters Category:Neutrals Category:Across the Portal characters Category:Students Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Bullies